Baking For Love
by Ability King KK
Summary: Mimi decides to bake something for the one she loves in hopes that he understands exactly what her feelings for him are.


**Decided to write up a** _ **Digimon**_ **one-shot since it has been a long time since my last one.**

 **-:-**

Palmon tilted her head in confusion as she watched Mimi flit around the kitchen, grabbing various utensils and ingredients. It was honestly very strange since she's never seen the thirteen-year-old do this before.

"What're you doing, Mimi?"

The pink-haired girl gave her partner a beaming smile. "I'm going to bake something!"

"…What are you going to bake?" questioned Palmon, knowing that Mimi has never baked anything before.

"I was thinking of baking either cookies or a cake," replied Mimi as she looked through the cookbook she had with her.

"How come you decided to start baking all of a sudden, Mimi?"

"…No reason."

Palmon didn't buy that. "Who are the sweets for, Mimi?"

The Child of Purity didn't answer, but the red that appeared on her cheeks was all the answer Palmon needed. The Plant Digimon's smile widened as she watched Mimi try to hide behind her cookbook.

"Aw! You've decided to finally tell him!" exclaimed Palmon, happy for her partner.

Mimi let out a groan. "Palmon!"

"Don't be like that, Mimi! You've wanted to tell him your feelings for so long and you've finally found the courage to do it! He must have rubbed off on you."

Mimi's blush intensified at Palmon's words. Instead of acknowledging the Digimon though, she got to work on her project.

Some time later, Mimi let out a tired sigh as she finished baking the cake she decided on. She knew baking was not an easy task, but since she wanted this to be perfect she made absolutely sure to follow the recipe and baking directions. Looking at the cake that she pulled out of the oven, she couldn't help but feel proud of her accomplishment. It looked so fluffy!

"I hope he'll like this."

"Of course he will, Mimi! You know how he is when it comes to food," replied Palmon. It was then she realized something. "Wait, is that why you decided to take up baking? To win his heart through his stomach?"

The blush returned full force as Mimi applied the chocolate icing to the cake. She just hoped that this would be a success.

-:-

Mimi was nervous as she and Palmon walked down a path in the Digital World. With her living in New York and the object of her affection living in Japan, the best way to give him the cake she made was to tell him to meet her in the Digital World.

"If you keep shaking like that, Mimi, you'll drop the cake," stated Palmon, worried for her friend.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Mimi gathered up her courage to carry on. Although that all went away the moment she heard the familiar voices.

"Do you see her yet, Agumon?"

"Not yet, Taichi. Wait, there she is! Mimi! Palmon! Over here!"

Mimi looked ahead to see the small dinosaur waving his arms in a way to gain their attention. Behind him stood Taichi, who gave off a smile and waved in greeting.

"I was wondering where you were. I almost thought one of the bad Digimon held you up," said the fourteen-year-old as Mimi and Palmon made their way over.

"As if I would be held up for something important!" exclaimed the girl, slightly reverting back to her old princess-like attitude.

Taichi raised an eyebrow at this. "So this is about something important? You a little vague when you sent me that email."

"O-Of course this is important!" replied Mimi with a slight stutter. Putting on a brave face, she then held out the box holding the cake. "I made this for you!"

Taichi blinked in surprise before taking the box and opening it. His eyes widened when he saw the cake inside.

"Whoa, you made this, Mimi? For me?" questioned the Child of Courage as he looked back at the princess.

"Of course I did, Taichi-kun," came the reply as she fidgeted under his gaze.

"…Why? I mean it's not like I don't appreciate it. You'd have to be a complete monster to not like cake," stated Taichi, earning a few giggles from Mimi. "But what's the occasion? Did I forget a holiday or something?"

Mimi merely shook her head. "No, Taichi-kun. It's not that. I made that cake for you because, w-well, I really like you…in the s-same way that Sora likes Yamato."

Taichi and Agumon looked at the blushing girl with wide eyes, while Palmon smiled happily and internally cheered. It was silent for a few second before Taichi let out a laugh, shocking Mimi.

"G-Gomen, Mimi. I'm not laughing at you," replied Taichi through his chuckles. "I just never thought I'd be the one you liked. I always figured Yamato would be more your type."

Mimi gave off a pout. "I don't see why he would. While we might be friends, we're really not that close."

"So you were never attracted to his looks?"

A "fierce" glare was directed Taichi's way. "Do I look like someone who puts looks above all else?!"

"Just had to make sure," replied Taichi with a grin. His grin then diminished into a smile. "So you really like me, huh?"

Mimi nodded with a blush. "I've liked you for a very long time, Taichi-kun, ever since our first adventure in the Digital World when you saved me from TonosamaGekomon. I've wanted to tell you for the longest time, but I always thought you liked Sora in that way."

Taichi laughed once more. "Sora? Nah. I've never seen her in that way. Hell, I was the one to convince her to confess to Yamato."

"R-Really?" wondered a surprised Mimi. Sora never told her that little tidbit.

"Hai!" replied Taichi. He then lowered his voice as if the redhead was nearby. "Don't tell her this, but I've always seen Sora as one of the guys, so seeing her as a potential girlfriend never came to mind."

Mimi couldn't help but giggle. She could only imagine what Sora would do if she found out that Taichi compared her to a boy.

Getting her giggles under control, she had to ask the question now on her mind. "Ne, Taichi-kun? D-Does this mean I could be your g-girlfriend?"

Holding the box with one hand, Taichi used his other hand to rub the back of his head. "I don't know, Mimi. I mean, it's not like I'm closed off to the idea and unlike with Sora I wouldn't mind if you were my girlfriend."

"R-Really?" asked Mimi, excited that he was saying yes.

"Whoa slow down, Mimi!" said Taichi, seeing the sparkles in her eyes. "Are you sure you want this, Mimi? I do like you Mimi, but I don't know how good of a boyfriend I could be for you considering this is all new to me. I've never had a girlfriend before."

"It's new to me too, Taichi-kun," replied Mimi, as she stepped closer to the boy she loved. "I've never had a boyfriend before, so we can learn this together."

Another grin came to Taichi's face. "Is that so? I would have figured there'd be a slew of American boys lined up wanting to date a princess as cute as you."

Mimi could have been mistaken for a tomato with how red she was. "T-Taichi-kun! S-Stop teasing me!"

Taichi could only laugh as he wrapped one arm around the blushing princess and held her close. "Gomen, Mimi, but I couldn't help it."

Mimi gave off a pout, but didn't lean away from Taichi. In fact, she snuggled closer, garnering more chuckles from her new boyfriend.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we eat the cake now?" asked Agumon, eyeing the box. He had a slight trail of drool coming from the side of his mouth.

" _Definitely Taichi-kun's partner,'_ thought Mimi with a giggle. "Of course! Palmon, get out the plates!"

"Right!"

The group of four made their way over to sit under a tree where Palmon pulled out the plates and utensils from the bag she had been carrying. Mimi then cut up the cake and handed Taichi and Agumon each a slice.

After taking a bite, Taichi's eyes lit up. "Wow! This is really good, Mimi!"

"You mean it? This was the first time I've baked anything."

"Then you must be a natural chef. This is the best cake I've ever had!" praised Taichi with a grin.

"I agree!" exclaimed Agumon as he gobbled up his slice.

Mimi looked as if Christmas had come early. "Arigatou, Taichi-kun!"

"You're welcome, Mimi," said Taichi with a smile. It was then that he noticed something. "Aren't you going to have some cake, Mimi?"

"No," replied Mimi, shaking her head. "I made this cake for you. Besides, as a girl, too much cake will make me fat."

Taichi gave her a blank look before shrugging it off. "So? Just means there'd be more of you to love."

A loud "eep" came from the girl as Taichi watched her go red once more.

"T-Taichi-kun! D-Don't say such things!" squeaked Mimi as she hid her face with her hands, although she peeked through her fingers to look at him.

Taichi could only chuckle at his girlfriend's reaction. While he might be new to this whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing, he did know one thing. He was going to enjoy having Mimi as his girlfriend.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **There's a severe lack of new Michi stories out there, which is why I decided to write this. Mimi deserves some love and who better than the one boy she interacted with the most during the series...unlike say Mimato, which only really exists because Taiora fans wanted to keep Yamato away from Sora. It's been over, what, twenty years now since the series originally ended? You lost, Sorato is canon, get over it. Especially since all Taiora hints were only in the dub version and was never a thing in the original version.**

 **That being said, I don't really mind that Michi didn't end up canon at the end of the original series like Sorato and Kenyako did. Although, I will say that I will be severely disappointed if Taichi somehow ends up with that Meiko(?) girl that was introduced in** _ **Digimon Tri**_ **. You know, the girl who is there just for the sake of being there?** _ **Digimon Tri**_ **is a lot like** _ **Dragon Ball Super**_ **in that it shows what happens between the last two chapters of the series. We already have an epilogue to** _ **Digimon**_ **and shouldn't be changed because of the events of** _ **Digimon Tri**_ **. DBZ's ending didn't change because of DBS.**


End file.
